Hickey
by EuphoriaLily
Summary: What really happened with Alec's neck in City of Ashes.


**Prompted on Tumblr by ****_karinblack!_**** I hope you like it!**

* * *

Alec tossed and turned in his bed, his mind flooded with images Greater Demons and a sparkling Warlock, all mixed up together. He bit his lip hard to try and get his mind to settle, but it didn't work. Magnus's cat-like grin floated in front of his eyes, the yellow eyes sparkling.

Alec threw himself on his back and stared at the ceiling. He had no idea what was going on inside him exactly. He used to feel something for Jace, but didn't even begin to compare to what he was feeling for Magnus.

Groaning, he swung himself out of bed. He couldn't sleep. Might as well take a walk, he didn't have anything better to do. He slid into a pair of dark jeans and pulled on a grey button-up shirt, as comfortable as possible. He stared at himself in the mirror hanging above his cabinet. He was pale, paler than usual, there were bags under his eyes and the blue of his eyes had faded to a light grey.

He hadn't slept well for days on end. This was getting ridiculous.

He moved to the door, reconsidered and made a bee line for the window. He really didn't want to run into Jace, his parents or Isabelle. He just wanted to be alone with his thoughts.

And so was it that Alec walked the streets of New York at 2 in the morning, his thoughts coursing through his head like a roller coaster.

Was he in love with Magnus?

_Love_ was such a strong word. Can anyone know that they're in love? There was definitely something that spiked Alec's interest in the centuries-old Warlock. Something that made his stomach swirl, his heart pound, his blood pumping loudly in his ears.

He still vaguely remembered how Magnus had sat by his side in the hospital, holding his hand. He remembered whispered words in his ear as pain tore through his body. _"I'm here now. You are safe. You're going to be better." _He remembered Magnus being there when he finally broke through the fever. He remembered a smug and relieved smile.

_Magnus_ had been there for him, though hours of anguish and horror. _Magnus_ had been there. And Magnus was the only one Alec could remember of that night, although Jace says everyone came to visit him after the attack was over. Alec only saw yellow cat's eyes, a worried frown upon a handsome face.

And then there was the kiss. That blissful, mind-blowing kiss they shared in the hallway of Magnus's apartment, the one that had made Alec feel more alive than anything. Just thinking about it got his heart pounding irregularly in his chest.

The following Friday had been their first date, and it had been…interesting. Alec's idea of a date was blown completely out the window when Magnus took him to a certain club only Warlocks ever were allowed entrance. It had been a beautiful spectacle of lights, fireworks and wondrous Magic. They had refrained from kissing that night - which had been very hard for Alec - because they had decided to take it slow.

Alec had not told the Warlock about his insomnia yet. Frankly, he didn't know if he cared.

Alec looked up, and saw to his surprise that he was in front of Magnus's place. He'd _walked_ all the way over here? Alec blinked rapidly. He'd only been here three times. Why, in his midnight walk, would he come over here?

Because he needed comfort. And there was only one person who could give it to him.

Alec sighed and entered the building. Magnus was probably going to laugh in his face for his insomnia. What Shadowhunter lies awake because of a _crush_? Shadowhunters see the stuff of nightmares daily. Why would someone like Alec lie awake over a stupid crush?

Alec knew it wasn't just some crush, but he did feel that way. He saw demons and vampires and werewolves everyday, but that did nothing to scare him.

Loving someone - _liking_ someone - that did. Beyond measure. His steps were heavy as he took the flight of stairs up to Magnus's floor. His hand moved slowly as he reached up to press the doorbell. His fingers stopped right before it touched the button.

He hesitated for a moment, reconsidering this idea.

Then he pressed it.

"NO, THANK YOU. I THOUGHT I'D SAID…!" The door flew open, forcing Alec to take a startled step back. Magnus's face was angry, but that vanished the moment he saw who was in front of him. A smirk appeared and he crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the doorpost. "Well, well, Alexander Lightwood." He clacked his tongue, and Alec's stomach did a triple flip. "Come in." he said, motioning his head by way of invitation. Alec followed the Warlock inside. "How are you?"

Alec shrugged, burying his hands in his pockets. Now that he was here, he didn't really know what he wanted to say. He stared at the cat that ran towards him the moment he stepped inside, and smiled a little when he jumped against his leg. "Hey, Chairman." Alec said, crouching down to pat the cat's head. Chairman Meow purred and rubbed his little had against Alec's ankle. Alec avoided Magnus's gaze like the plague, although he could feel it on his back. He was being stupid, and he knew that, and yet he couldn't bring himself to look at the Warlock.

"Alec." Magnus interrupted him in his thoughts, eventually, his voice concerned and gentle. "Sit down, Alec." he offered, pointing at the soft couch against the wall. Alec nodded and let himself fall down upon the couch. Magnus took a sit in the armchair across from him, still looking at the Shadowhunter with worried eyes. "Tell me. I can see there's something wrong, and you haven't come here to just have a chat at 2AM."

Alec stared at his hands, his brain fuzzy and his heart pounding. "I uhm…I haven't slept well since…since that night at the Institute." He'd really rather not talk in detail about that night. Magnus knew enough. "I can't seem to quiet my brain down."

"Almost dying isn't _just_ an event, Alec, it's really quite understandable…"

Alec shook his head. The Warlock didn't understand. "No. No, that's not why I'm having trouble sleeping. It's…_you._"

Magnus blinked, and Alec closed his eyes, waiting for him to laugh. To Alec's surprise, he didn't. "Me?" Magnus murmured quietly. "_I'm _keeping you awake at night?"

Alec looked up. Big mistake. The moment his eyes locked with Magnus's, those eyes were the only thing he could think about. Yellow, cat-like, sparkling like practically everything man about the man. "Uhm…" he stumbled over his own words, swallowed and had to try again. "Yes. It- _you _- are the only thing I can think about."

Magnus's eyes were wide and he slid to the edge of his seat, leaning forward as if he wanted to be closer to Alec. "Alec, if you're messing with me…"

"But I'm not." Alec murmured, gathering the courage to just throw it all out in the open. "I don't know what it is, but you are on my mind every single part of the day. If I wake up - which is a big _if_ because most nights I never fall asleep - I wake up with you on my mind. I train with you on my mind - which is really, very distracting. I go to bed with you on my mind…" Alec flinched. Maybe that was a wrong way to put it. He saw Magnus struggling to hide a smirk - yes, it _had _been a wrong way to put it. "What I mean is…I can't get you out of my mind and it frustrates me."

Magnus suddenly rose, startling Alec half to death, and came to sit beside him. "Alec Lightwood, you are not at all what I expected you to be." he said, with surprise obvious in his voice. The yellow eyes searched Alec's face in wonder, before Magnus slid a hand on Alec's thigh. Alec jumped slightly, but didn't push the Warlock away. It felt rather nice, truth be told. "You really do look like you lack sleep." Magnus continued, lifting a hand to slide in Alec's neck. Alec closed his eyes when Magnus's thumb started stroking the bags under Alec's eyes. "So that's why you came here? You lie awake because of me?" Alec nodded. "Well then, I think it's best if we at least do something worthwhile. Then at least the time won't be _completely_ wasted." Alec opened his eyes to see the Warlock smirking widely, and his stomach flipped three times. His hands went to Magnus's shirt and he pulled him close. Their breaths mingled between them for a moment , before Alec planted his lips on Magnus's.

Magnus smirked. The boy had just admitted to _lying awake _because of him. His heart was pounding like crazy, and he didn't think he had ever felt this happy before. He wrapped his arms around the Shadowhunter's body, pulling him as close as possible while kissing him hard and lovingly. Alec shuddered against him as he traced the Shadowhunter's lips with his tongue.

Alec felt Magnus press himself closer to him, and he let the Warlock take the lead. Magnus put his hands on Alec's shoulders, and pushed him back on the couch. Alec let himself go, moving with Magnus, following him. Next thing he knew, he felt the pressure move away from his lips and to his neck, and he let out an involuntary moan. He felt alive again, finally after weeks, he felt _alive_. Magnus lips latched onto the skin of his neck, and Alec's arms snaked around Magnus's neck, breathing out sharply.

It felt so incredible. His entire body felt like it was on fire, every point on his body where he was touching Magnus was in sensory overload. He felt _everything_. Magnus slipped a hand in Alec's neck, pushing his head softly to the side to gain more access to the sensitive skin.

"_Magnus_…" Alec moaned. Every sound coming out of his throat right now was out of his control. He was completely at Magnus's mercy.

And he liked it.

—Malec—Malec—Malec—

Magnus watched as Alec slept peacefully, smiling softly in his sleep, his head resting on the Warlock's chest. Magnus felt peaceful. The Lightwood had earned his sleep, in fact it was way overdue.

_Alec_.

The stubborn boy who had drawn his attention all those weeks ago, whose moronic friends kept getting themselves and Alec hurt.

Magnus stroked a lock of black hair away from Alec's face. He didn't understand what he was feeling. He had expected fun, hot action and then to be on his way. But this was _Alec_and the Shadowhunter had touched his heart with one look.

This went deeper than a just fling. This went…Magnus didn't dare think it…but this went to his very core. The anxiety he'd felt, watching Alec scream in pain as he was mending…the pain it caused him…

Magnus shook his head.

What was going on with him?

He looked at the Shadowhunter again, and saw that the boy had moved; he now had both his arms wrapped around Magnus's waist, his eyebrows scrunched up in a way that was too cute to look at. And now Magnus saw the hickey. Dark red, and bigger than he had intended on making it.

Chuckling, Magnus thought of the blond Shadowhunter's reaction - _Jace Morgenstern_ - when he saw his Parabatai's neck. Oh, how he wished he could see that.

Chairman Meow jumped up on the back of the couch next to him, meowing softly and looking at him with big yellow eyes as if saying, _Who is this young boy that has taken your heart?_

Magnus bit his lip. "This is Alec Lightwood." he murmured softly to the cat. "And I'm afraid I'm falling in love."


End file.
